Fallen Ash
by XerxBreakHeart
Summary: What would you feel if the whole world was against your existence? How would you feel to never know who your parents were? To live underneath the roof of someone who despised you since you could remember? It would be all you knew, until one day you become a very important piece to a very important game. Why did he need her now? After so long? Nie Aiko was sure she'd never know.


Ash spiraled down from the evening sky, at first I thought it had been snow but it was ash. It was dancing down from the gray clouds and gracefully settling in my

palm. I wished it had been snow, I would have welcomed the white dreamy delight but instead it was just my worst nightmare coming to life. In the midst of the chaotic

fire and all the debris he was standing like he was supposed to be my savior. How could I ever thank someone like him? Even if he was the one who had always taken

care of me, it wasn't like he had ever treated me with much kindness. I grew up knowing what it felt like to be treated like a lap dog and then some sickening pathetic creature when I made childish mistakes. I had no idea what I had ever done to deserve the worst punishments when I spoke out of line, my cheek stung for hours afterward. His dark eyes sang out as he walked towards me, it reminded me of a fallen angel from one of the books I often read. He wasn't a hero to me, but perhaps to another. I could only feel grateful that he had done as much for me as he had, otherwise I would never have been given a proper education. I frowned at the lie, was this really what it had come down to? Lying to myself so that I would be made to feel indebted to a monster? Or perhaps it was because I felt that strange longing for him that so many in his power did, I felt the shame flood over me as I watched him so eagerly.

Who are you? I wondered as he stopped to talk with the only woman on the planet that I despised, she wasn't young but of course she didn't appear her age. There were faint frown lines in her forehead and beside her lips, and her eyes had become hard and cruel over the years. None the less she had the pristine beauty that all the women of their kind longed for. I never understood why someone would want to look like their in emotional agony just to be considered beautiful. She certainly fit the bill, I had snooped through her room once when I was thirteen. She had letters from four different men confessing their love to her, none of which she married. Instead, she had married someone she despised for revenge over some other man. To me it was like a cliche book that I was forced to read over and over whenever I looked at her face. This time though, I saw her look over at me with pure hatred and say something to him. That's when it hit me. I could sense it. Fear delicately plunged its icy claws into my heart as it seemed to drop to my stomach. What could she have said? There were many times when she had blamed me for things she had broken or stolen when I was a child. He always decided a punishment for me.

He approached me with the usual amount of disgust and pity, there was not telling what he'd say. "You have a guardian angel it seems." his eyes flashed dangerously.

What would I say? What was there to say to that. I had no idea what he meant, that fire for all I knew, was set on purpose. He touched me, his fingers so soft against my cheeks. Such a gentle caress. I hated him, he somehow managed to repel me but at the same time lure me into his false charm. He was my world, all I had known my whole life. Why was I stuck here like this? Between to worlds? I just wanted to be able to choose to be a part of one. He tucked a curl behind my ear, something he wouldn't have ever thought of doing before, I knew that he needed me now. It would only be a matter of time before I would die now.

"I need you now, Nie-Chan." a pet name? Didn't he know I had already given myself a name? "I need you to come with me."

I knew what this feeling was, the familiar dull ache in my heart. I had always known he would need me, they had all told me that as a child. I would be just a puppet for his own amusement and I had been for years. Despite it all, I smiled at him. He was the devil in disguise. My own personal torment. He placed his hand on my shoulder now, we walked towards the sleek black car. I had never ridden in one before, and if I had the memory had been lost just like a lot. I could remember her face, so sweet and kind. Her eyes were my eyes, a creamy dark jade that held more kindness than I'd ever seen in anyone's eyes. Where was she? No one had ever explained what happened to her. My mother. I felt my eyes prick and stiffen. What had I taught myself all these years? To be weak? No, I had taught myself what I had too. No emotion. Not around their kind. I would never give the satisfaction to any of them. I could remain calm through any situation on the outside, but my heart felt as if it were breaking within. I looked at my reflection, there it was the smile plastered on my face looked so genuine. I really did look happy.

"Say good bye to your home, Nie-Chan." his words sounded so soft but so insincere to my ears. "Its the last time you'll ever see it again." I heard the truth in his words. I wasn't stupid.

It was bittersweet to me, looking back at the charred remains of the only life I had known. Wouldn't it have been perfect? If I were a character in a book then I would be rushing off the save the world or fall in love. I swallowed a lump in my throat. It wasn't like I ever had a chance at love. Not here, not in this life. Certainly not in this body. I watched her come to the window, her sad eyes glaring at me through the window. If he hadn't been there, she wouldn't have acted so kind.

"I'm happy for you, Nie-Chan. Good bye, I'll miss you." her voice rang out with the sound of lies. I knew he was watching me, my every move.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers, I was leaving forever and I could have the last word. I waited until the engine started. "Goodbye." I felt my heart sink, I had had the chance to say what I wanted to for years but it was not the time.

**Aido**

**I wasn't sure what to think anymore. If I lost faith in him so long ago, then why was I still standing here? He had called me and like a lap dog I had come, tail wagging for the scraps of appreciation that he gave. I didn't do it for him anymore. I could say no, but I knew I wouldn't. That I would nod my head and agree with what he said. That was the thing about him, he always had some sort of scheme mapped out in his head. He played it like a chess game, we all his pawns. Why was I still here? If I had been smart I would have left the school, but what was left for me? I was the head of the Aido family. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. He did it. I had saw him. He had killed my father and yet I stood here waiting for him to come home. If I had the courage, the strength to overcome him then perhaps I would have killed him long ago. With my own bare hands. The thought was almost delightful but I felt that familiar pang of guilt. Oh, how it teared at me. I wished I could just close my eyes, sleep eternally. Forever, but would he be there when I woke? Please, I wanted to say, just let me go. I glanced out the window, I saw the car. Why he was out during the day, so early too, I had no idea. In fact it all seemed a little strange to me. I could almost smell it now, the danger lurked around every corner. When had living become such a struggle? **

**He looked brilliant to me, like always. His eyes so kind but the sadness and darkness that lurked behind them made you lost in his words. That was the only way to describe it. A sickening infatuation that I wished would stop. My eyes strained against the sunshine, watching as he held ****out his hand and extended it into the car. It was the tiniest hand I had ever seen, the one that slipped into his palm, it barely seemed to touch him. Gold was the second thing I noticed, her hair was the color of gold and hung like a curly waterfall to her waist. Who was she? Why was he with a human? What was she to him? It all seemed like a bad repeat of his beloved. Why in the world would he be involved with her? She looked so harmless. I bet she wouldn't have even swatted a fly. From where I stood I could see she was beyond beautiful in human standards, she had somehow managed to look like a porcelain doll but...a young woman at the same time. There was something imperfect about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was more concerend as to why I had waited here for so long. Was it just to meet his new pet? Shiki stood beside me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I knew that he would always remain a faithful sheep like the rest of us. **

"**Aido." his voice rang out, I could feel the reluctance in my heart reside bit by bit as I turned to stare. I had been better at accepting all this before. "Shiki." **

**It was a call. I could feel myself almost resist following everyone into the Headmasters room, but in the end I always followed. She stepped in right before me, in fact she cut me off. I stared at her, eyes narrowed and boring a hole into the back of her head. Had she done that on purpose? I watched as she stopped in the door way, and looked at me over her shoulder. Studying me, her eyes glittered never letting on what she was thinking. Such a difficult face to read. I watched as something finally did flutter across her features, what was it? I couldn't place my finger on it, it just felt strange to me. To be showing so much interest in a human girl. She didn't deserve it. She moved forwards suddenly into the room, trailing behind him like a kicked dog. Headmaster Cross looked up from his desk, his eyes falling on her. **

"**Th-This is the new student...uh...Aiko Nie?" he sounded so ill at ease. "Kuran...I don't understand...she's a Type Z..."**

**The words pounded into my skull. I knew there was something strange about her. A Type Z. Why had I been so curious? I only felt disgusted by her presence now. Yet, how could something so innocent be so vial? A disgrace to the community? Even Chairman seemed outraged and strangely affected by her. **

"**Kuran this is madness! This will start wars in the middle of one already!" his fist came down hard on his desk. I watched her jump, but still no emotion in those dull cat like eyes of hers. No life. **

**Kaname put an arm around her shoulders, she was so tiny, smaller than his beloved even. She didn't quite make it to his chest but was height with mine. Why was he so protective? This was the very first time I had ever seen Cross enraged. I could smell a plan cooking. **

"**Aido, take Nie-Chan to the Night Dorm. She'll stay with us." it was an order. One that I couldn't take. **

"**No, I won't have any thing to do with a disgusting thing like her." Her eyes never betrayed her for even one moment. Why? Why did I long to cause those pretty emerald eyes such pain? **

**I was caught off guard by the familiar stinging. I knew it had been coming. How had I been so distracted by her? What was it with this girl? She was so different than anyone I had ever come ****across. She could even make me have courage to double cross Kaname. My dearest friend and closest enemy. **

"**Hanabusa." my own name sounded like its life was in danger. His voice could hold those sweet notes of devastation so beautifully. "I'd like you to remain here with Nie, I'll send Shiki in your place to protect my Yuki." **


End file.
